


KitKat I Presume

by Rocky_Oberlin



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_Oberlin/pseuds/Rocky_Oberlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio Caine has layrengitis. Speed thinks it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KitKat I Presume

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them or the idea of "Hudson Hawk"  
> Author's Notes: This might be funnier if you watch the movie "Hudson Hawk" with Bruce Willis. Watch the Candy Bar Gang. The cute guy in the red suit at the auction eating a Kit Kat should be very familiar. He didn't speak through the whole movie, but I think he had some great "lines". Especially at the phone booth in Rome.

Horatio Caine was not a happy man. He woke this morning with a sore throat that lead to him not being able to talk for the rest of the day. It didn't help that he had to stay in his office to do paperwork instead of helping his team work with witnesses, victims, and perpetrators or work with the evidence. It also didn't help that he had to write down everything he had to say to anyone just so he could give his voice a rest. But the biggest thing was when Speed took one look at his note and started to grin. It was the type of grin that would make a person nervous if they knew Speed the way Horatio did.  
"So, do we call you Kit Kat now?" Speed had asked with a smirk.  
Horatio drew himself up, put his hands on his hips, and cocked an eyebrow at his Trace expert. Speed's grin didn't falter as he registered his boss's annoyance. Horatio's annoyance ratcheted up a few more bars after Speed left him to run tests while humming the jingle to the Kit Kat bar commercials.  
It grew worse when Eric couldn't stop smirking when he came to Horatio with a few of his discoveries on a case that he had been helping out with. Even Alex and Frank couldn't keep the smiles off their faces, but Alex did tell him to drink lemon tea to help with his sore throat.  
Horatio was glad that Calliegh wasn't working today, but he was sure that the blond was going to hear about this when she came in tomorrow. Hopefully by then his voice would be back.  
Then he was going to wait for something to happen to Speed. And he would be waiting.


End file.
